


Missing and needing

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Emotions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Taking place after the events of RID2015, Bumblebee heads back to Cybertron, in the hopes of doing right by his old friend, Knockout. Knockout, ever petty and ever opportunistic, takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Missing and needing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my buddy, @bumblebuttdabee on tumblr! sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it!

Politics was something that affected everyone, regardless of their standing. From the richest and most flamboyant of higher classes, to the lowest, most humble of dirt toilers. Even during war, someone as simple as a scout was affected by his government. Particularly, our local bot, Bumblebee. Being forced to go off back to earth to capture random decepticons (due to the fact that their own government didn't seem to care. Probably because they ended up being decepticons themselves) made Bumblebee recall just how many things in his life he had left behind. Cybertronian culture normalized the prospect of being gone for years at a time, often away from loved ones. A bot could not see their friend for a hundred years, and just pop back in, saying ‘hello’ as if they had just seen each other last week. However, not every bot was the same. You had bots like Wheeljack who was more than content with you going on your own way, while others were TERRIBLY clingy, missing you after so much as a month without contact. Bots like Knockout. It’s why Bumblebee took a deep breath as he stood in front of his apartment door, box of treats in his hands. He was second guessing everything at this point, from his entire mission on earth, to even stopping for these goodies.

“Will Knockout even like these? Why do I NOT know what he likes? Can I even get these refunded? Would I trust a business to let me refund them? I wouldn’t trust a business to let me do that. I sure as helix don't trust myself.”

What was he even talking about? He always did ramble aimlessly when he was faced with the idea of failure. Sure he can save the earth like three times, but keeping a friendship with Knockout? Give him a brawl with Steeljaw anyday, at least he knew how to fight that. Talking was a whole different battle. He bounced on the soles of his pedes, trying to hype himself up for this. He had this, and Knockout deserved at least an attempt. While they weren't exactly amicas, they WERE comrades, and Optimus reminded him time and time again, how important each and every bot was.

“He needs you to at least TRY. One, two, three!”

Forcing himself to act without thinking, he pressed the doorbell. He glared at his finger in accusation, and when there wasn't an immediate response, Bumblebee turned, about to leave. Oh well, he tried, not like he could force Knockout to answer the door to his own apartment. He was but a small-

“Bumblebee?”

Primus. Dammit. Bumblebee stiffened at the voice, before slowly turning. Knockout was there at the doorway, optics wide in curiosity and audial fins perked in interest. Bumblebee gave a bit of a bashful smile, feeling his doorwings droop.

“Uh..yeah. Hey, Knockout. Been a while, huh?”

Knockout’s demeanor changed, going from relief, to clear displeasure. His audial fins lowered, his optics narrowed, and his arms folded across his chest. Knockout was painfully obvious with his emotions.

“Gee, I don't know Bumblebee. How long HAS it been, you just dropping off the face of Cybertron, apparently becoming a criminal, going off on some mission on earth with a bunch of punks, and that’s not even touching the fact that you brought back OP, AND busted a huge political scandal. And not once, ONCE, did you call me for not even an update, let alone for me to help you.”

Bumblebee lightly gulped, ready for a good licking by the doctor.

“Look, Knockout, I couldn't exactly shoot you a message all the way from earth. Besides, you’ve had your time in war, you shouldn't have to go through that again.”

He thought that was the right thing to say, really he did. Apparently his gift of speech was wasted, given the snarl at the other’s lips. If he didn't know any better, Knockout would've lunged at him like a sparkeater. He moved to the side, motioning to the inside of his home.

“I can not believe you. Got your voice back after all that slag, and you use it to spout all this scrud. Get in here, I will NOT be caught yelling at you in my damn hallway. Trickdiamond down the hall is such a gossipy glitch, I’ll never live it down.”

Did Bumblebee WANT to walk in? Hell no, he’d much rather get eaten alive by Underbite. But he knew exactly what Optimus would do in this situation. Plucking up further courage, he walked in, letting Knockout shut the door behind them. Knockout still standing there with his arms folded, as if he was expecting something from Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to search for something, anything to help him in his time of need. He looked at the box of goodies in his hands, and held it out to the other. He really had no clue what treats Knockout preferred, and had to settle for Sideswipe’s opinion on the matter of gift giving. Knockout looked cautious of the box, as if he didn't trust it. He cut through the ribbon with his claws, and took off the lid. Little blue energon beads, pink sandwich like cookies (picture macaron like confections), and even purple truffles, drizzled in chocolate. Knockout looked at the treats, then looked at Bumblebee. It was enough to make Bumblebee very uncomfortable, as he started to ramble.

“Look, I didn’t know what flavors you’d like! I know what you like to DRINK, but something about that kinda didn't feel sincere? I had to ask Sideswipe what he thought-”

“And YOU thought this was enough?”

Bumblebee seemed surprised to be cut off. Knockout covered the treats back up, and tossed the box onto the counter, hands on his hips. Bumblebee was running out of ideas here, and that was evident, given how his optics were wandering. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something, ANYTHING.

“I...didn’t know what flowers you liked, either.”

From the way Knockout’s face scrunched up, Bumblebee assumed he made a mistake.

“That’s IT? That's ALL?”

“Knockout you have to help me out here, I’m lost! I’m TRYING to fix this with you!”

“And yet, not ONCE have I heard ‘I’m sorry’. I’m not some buymech that can be bought with gifts and pisspoor vocabulary.”

Bumblebee blinked. Knockout was a drama queen, but he had a point. This wasn't too much of a demand from him, and he was surprised that he didn’t think of something so simple. Bumblebee sighed, feeling just like an absolute idiot.

“You know what? You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving, I’m sorry for not calling you, I’m sorry I didn't know how to properly fix this with you.”

He thought that would be enough. Knockout rolled his optics, and threw his servos in the air, exasperated. He walked away from him, making his way into the kitchen.

“And you STILL don’t know how to fix this!”

Bumblebee had his own turn to throw his hands in the air, watching the other serve himself a drink (a rather large one, he might add).

“What NOW?! I JUST said sorry!”

“It doesn’t count if I MADE you say sorry, you Bumblebitch!”

Bumblebee wanted to come back at him with SOMETHING, but settled for pressing his fist against his forehead. Knockout was hurt, and he was upset, he was entitled to have his own reactions towards it all. Even though it was a pain in Bumblebee’s bumper. After they both took a moment to sit there and breathe (or in Knockout’s case, to sit there and drink), Bumblebee made his way into the kitchen, standing at the other’s side. Knockout refused to take his optics off of his own glass.

“Look, you aren't just a comrade to me. You’re a good friend of mine. I wronged you, and I know I need to fix it. You are absolutely entitled to have a proper apology. So,”

Bumblebee carefully put his hand over the other’s, both servos sitting on the countertop.

“Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I don’t care how long it takes. I want to make right by you.”

Knockout gave him a look. One that reeked of distrust. Bumblebee knew that look well; he had always worn it when talking about Starscream. It made sense that Knockout had his reservations, given how long he had been used to disappointment. Knockout was silent for a moment, and Bumblebee was ready to be told to leave, before the red mech sighed.

“Alright. You really want to make it up to me?”

“Yes. Trust me, If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't put up with you.”

Knockout tried not to grin, but failed. He always had room in his spark for a sassy mech, and for a chance to take advantage of someone else. He knew what he wanted, and he thought that perhaps it was a bit much, before he remembered just who he was. He lifted a seperate cup to the other, gesturing for him to have a drink.

“Alright. You want to be back in my good graces, spend the night with me. Come morning, I’ll probably find it in my big, beautiful spark to forgive you.”

Bumblebee raised a brow, clearly curious about such a request.

“Spend the night? I kinda didn't expect you to take me up on the whole ‘long as it takes’ thing. I kinda got my shift in the morning, and I don't trust my team to handle it on their-”

He shut himself up upon seeing that look in the other's optics. Right, Knockout was petty enough to take his words that literally. He held his hand up in defense.

“Okay, okay, I did say as long as it took, so you get as long as you need. If it’s a whole night, then a whole night you’ll get.”

“Wonderful! I’m glad you can see just how kind and forgiving I’m being, my dear Bumblebee.”

Knockout slipped past him, dragging his claws over the other’s back. Knockout was always a little...handsy. As Bumblebee shuddered, he could only think, ‘just how far was he going to go?’

\----------------  
“So wait, not only did you go off back to that poor mudball, you replaced me with some OTHER red speedster?”

“Hey, no, you are NOT pulling that with me.”

Bumblebee practically snorted, lightly nudging at the legs on his lap. Bumblebee had been here for no more than an hour or two, and he was completely over fueled. They had been playing catch up, and Knockout had yet to tell Bumblebee ‘no’ on every request for more drinks (in his defense, Knockout had excellent tastes in high grade). They somehow ended up on Knockout’s sofa, with the mech’s legs on his lap, his box of goodies half eaten, and an empty bottle or two (soon to be three if Knockout was going to keep being himself) scattered across the floor. Knockout chuckled, clinking his cup against the other’s forehead, making them both chuckle.

“Alright, explain how I’m wrong.”

“Because ‘replaced’ implies I CHOSE to have him come along. Trust me, I was stuck with that punk for like...okay I dunno how long I was on earth for, like total, but too damn long. Trust me, I would’ve preferred to have you tag along. Not that he’s a bad kid or anything, just...damn I feel like I aged a few million cycles playing babysitter.”

“I never understood that earth term. Why would anyone sit on a baby?”

Bumblebee gave another snort. He had heard that joke made by others, such as Strongarm, but there was something so hilarious about the way Knockout delivered it. Perhaps it was the familiarity of it all, perhaps it was Knockout’s natural charm. Either way, Bumblebee couldn't help but appreciate it, in some way. Bumblebee finished off his glass, and looked into it, frowning as he saw just how empty it was.

“You know, It probably doesn’t feel like it, but I did miss all of you guys when I was stuck on earth for all that time. I think...you more than most, honestly.”

“You’re just saying that to sweet talk me.”

“No really, I missed you. You’re a good mech, deep down. Past the flirting, the sarcasm, the pride, and the whole ‘creepy doctor’ shtick, you’re a good mech. While you were a late addition to the team, you were a huge part of it. I think beyond the fact that you look at us like a buffet, you were honestly one of my favorite bots to hang out with. I dont think I've ever felt TOO uncomfortable with you. I always kinda wondered how you were faring, back at home.”

Knockout went silent, taking in the other’s words. Suffice to say, Knockout wasn't used to being told he was appreciated, much less being told he was missed. At least, not since he met a certain blue, big bot. It really did something to his spark, and his spike. He poured himself another drink, pouring whatever drops were left in the bottle into the other’s cup.

“You..mentioned something earlier. Something about ‘You’ve had your time in war, you shouldn't have to go through that again’. What did you mean by that?”

Bumblebee dipped his servo into his glass, trying to scoop out whatever drops of high grade he could get. Upon realizing it was truly empty, he gave a soft sigh. Bumblebee wasn’t a heavy drinker, but damn Knockout always had the best drinks.

“Oh, that. I meant you were too good to be involved in more war. I know you aren’t exactly ‘pure’ or ‘innocent’, I mean, no one is really, but you’re good. I would've loved to have your help, really, your skills would have been essential. But like, why would I put someone through that? Especially someone who I care about. So, even if I could have, I wouldn't have had you follow me to earth. You earned your chance to have a safe haven, who am I to take that from you?”

"Well, glad you can make decisions for me."

"Hey, no, stop doing that. Playing too many mind games, I can't keep up with you."

Bumblebee squirmed a bit, mainly to lean over and place his empty cup on the coffee table. Once down, he got comfy again, placing his hand on the other's knee. Knockout didn't particularly mean his comment, but he didn't want to interrupt Bumblebee. Especially if it gave him the chance to see him either flounder, or to see him be particularly flattering and wanting of his forgiveness. He always did love to watch them beg.

"Look, I'm just trying to say I care about you. I care about your right to NOT be in war or fights. If I knew you wanted to join me so badly, I would've made more of an effort to get in touch with you. I'd do the same for anyone. Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead. If they said they didn't want to be at my side, I'd respect that."

"And yet, asking me didn't come across your mind?"

It was Bumblebee’s turn to chuckle, shaking his helm.

"Let's face it, if I asked, you'd just wax your hood and say yes. You're too nice to say no, so it ultimately wouldn't be a choice."

Knockout opened his mouth to say something, only to clamp his mouth shut, lightly scowling. 

"Okay, you don't get to be right in my own home."

"Ha! You just wanna be mad and jealous that you weren't included, huh?"

Bumblebee leaned forward, his big, dumb face practically cracked in half by his smile. Knockout rolled his optics, and clutched his chin in his hands. They both snickered as he pulled him ever closer.

"You're lucky you're a cute bug, else I wouldn't be treating you so nicely."

"THIS is nice? You've been acting like a feral spark cat."

"Trust me, this is VERY nice. Because I can be a VERY mean mech~"

Knockout didn't give Bumblebee the chance to respond, as he practically yanked his lips onto his own. Bumblebee tasted just as sweet as he thought he'd be. The kiss in itself didn't last more than a second or two, but it was nonetheless jarring to Bumblebee, who stared at him with wide, confused optics. As much as he drank, he was somehow feeling VERY alert now.

"W...wait. Did you just-"

Bumblebee was cut off yet again as Knockout hooked his claw under his chin, and yanked him into another kiss. This one was firmer, bolder than the first, and Bumblebee was powerless against it. It wasn’t that he was forced into it (even with as much as he drank, he was alert and strong enough to push Knockout off, if he so desired), it was the simple fact that he didn’t want to move. Knockout reacted to the lack of protest, pushing the other right onto his back, and crawling on top of him. Knockout gave a soft chuckle as he lightly tapped his claw on the other's chin.

"You said you missed me, right?"

"Uh….y-yeah?"

"Well, I suppose you can say I missed you too. Now, why don't I show you just how much?"

Bumblebee felt his engine reach a steady hum as his claw dragged from his chin, right to his lips. Sharp as ever. It should've scared him, knowing how much damage those claws could do. He was a bit ashamed to admit that he felt excitement instead. He gave a light nod, and Knockout shook his head in response.

"Ah ah ah. As much as I like it rough, I need verbal consent. Go on. Say 'I want you, Knockout', go on."

"You WANT me to beg."

"Begging, consent, same thing, ultimately."

Knockout lightly waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, and Bumblebee almost didn't indulge him. But when Knockout dug his claws into the other’s chest, when he brought his knee to his crotch plate, Bumblebee knew he was absolutely doomed. His legs parted, giving Knockout more room to grind his knee into, before he caved.

“I want...you, Knockout.”

Was it humiliating? Absolutely. Was Knockout’s companionship worth it? Completely. And he’d be lying if he said he had the chance of relief recently. Knockout gave a low chuckle, pushing his knee even more firmly into the other's codpiece.

“Ah, music to my audials. Now, you can have me, but let’s not forget, this is going to be on MY terms.”

Knockout used his knee to click open the other’s valve panel, and proceeded to grind against him even harder, focing Bumblebee to grab onto the couch in some sense of support. Knockout buried his face in the crook of his neck, decorating his metal with little bite marks. Knockout was worried Bumblebee couldn't handle him, but when he gave him a good, hard bite on just that specific spot, eliciting a moan of not pain, but pleasure; he knew Bumblebee could handle all he had for him. Knockout pushed himself up, now straddling the poor bug.

“Come on now, I’m too pretty to do this much work.”

Bumblebee looked dazed, confused as to where the pleasure had gone, before he took the hint, and continued where Knockout left off, rubbing at that cute, yellow node of his.

“Hmm..you listen well, don’t you? Good. Now, I’m going to fetch something. You stay here, and keep at it. If you aren’t wet and ready for me, I’m going to make you regret it.”

He could hear the whimper bubble in the scout’s intake, but he obeyed, one hand gripping the furniture, the other hand toying and massaging his folds. Knockout took his time in going into his room, and into his closet. Knockout wasn’t having a mech in his quarters every night, he wasn’t that kind of bot. However, on occasion, he found someone really cute, really defenseless against him, and took them home (make no mistake, Knockout was VERY picky about who was invited into his berth. He really only had company once in a blue moon). It caused him to have quite the stash of playthings in his closet.

“Hmm...riding crop? No, too aggressive for the poor thing.”

Knockout decided that stasis cuffs, a leather harness and leash, and his favorite dildo would do the trick. He stuffed them all in a small box, and leisurely walked back into the living room. Bumblebee had been good, and did as he was told; back arching and breath hitching as his hand went quickly at his valve. Bumblebee looked down from the ceiling, and gave Knockout just the cutest set of puppy dog optics you've ever seen.

“You...took longer on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Oh, hush. You act like I was gone for ages. I wasn't even gone a full cycle. Don't fret, you don't have to play with yourself anymore.”

Bumblebee stopped touching himself, looking up at the other in both shock, and clear relief.

“Really?”

“But of course! That’d be so unfair of me, having you toy with yourself all night. I’m sadistic, but I’m no barbarian.”

Knockout set his box on the coffee table, and pulled out the stasis cuffs. Bumblebee looked as if he had something to say against this, but as Knockout bit onto the other’s chest, leaving quite the mark, Bumblebee was helpless against being cuffed.

“See? How can you play with yourself if you’re all tied up?”

Knockout pulled out the leather strap and leash, and tied it up against Bumblebee’s hood, making sure they fit around him nice and tightly. After giving it a firm tug, just enough to make his metal slightly creak from the force, he clipped on the leash. After coiling the leather around his servos, Knockout yanked, forcing Bumblebee to lightly grunt in pain. While this was a bit mean, he could tell Bumblebee was enjoying such rough treatment. He would've been quite the decepticon. Knockout popped his spike panel open, and lightly stroked himself. He could tell he had Bumblebee’s full attention, and he had to laugh as Bumblebee fought against his restraints. It was cute, how hungry his new toy was.

“You want a nice spike in your little valve, don’t you?”

Bumblebee gave a rapid nod, and Knockout couldn't blame him. He wasn’t huge by any means, but he was decent enough to play with, and even had a vibration mod installed. He yanked Bumblebee closer, as much as he could (given the restraints), and chuckled, enjoying the way the other’s hot exhaust hit his face.

“You want me to frag you, Bumblebee? With THIS spike?”

Bumblebee gave an even more aggressive nod, pedes twitching pathetically. Knockout reached out to the side, grabbing his dildo (It was one that NEVER failed to give him overloads. Big, blue, thick, with many ridges, AND a remote for the perfect vibration setting, this little gizmo never failed to get the old legs shaking), and lightly tapped it against the other’s forehead.

“Well, see, here's the thing, Bumble. You kept ME waiting for you for so long...I’m going to keep YOU waiting. You see, you won’t get my spike anywhere near that cute little valve.”

Knockout moved the toy down lower, teasing the valve’s entrance with it’s tip, and making Bumblebee absolutely writhe underneath him.

“In fact, you don’t deserve my spike at all. You’re going to sit there, wishing you had my spike, and just watch me jerk off right onto you.”

Bumblebee looked flabbergasted, almost appalled. His valve was leaking enough to cause a puddle on the sofa, and yet, he was being denied a real, genuine spike? How was that fair?

“H-hey that's not fai-”

Knockout gave his leash another yank, the squeeze practically forcing the other into silence.

“I didn't ask what you wanted. I’m telling you what we’re doing. Now be a good boy, and get that little valve ready. I’m going to absolutely destroy you, and that’s a promise.”

Bumblebee felt the toy slowly dip into his valve, and Knockout swore he heard the other’s metal clanking against himself. It made sense, here was Knockout, one hand on his leash, the other stuffing a dildo into him, with his fully erect spike out. Who wouldn't be absolutely shaken up? He was merciless, shoving the entire toy into him. Once his hand was free, he patted Bumblebee’s cheek, and almost laughed at the shudder that he gave. Just the smallest of contact was killing this poor little bed bug.

“How are you feeling, big boy?”

“F-full. Pretty full, if imma be honest.”

“I should hope so, it’s quite the size. Now, you aren’t to overload until I say, understand?”

“K-knockout I don't think I can hold it fo-”

“Shhh. Easy, my little pet. You’ll hold it, and you’ll do such a good job for me. Now, let’s turn this on, and let’s see just what all the buzz is about.”

“If this wasn't REALLY hot, I would've walked out the door for that.”

“A decepticon loves two things. Puns,”

Knockout stopped, reaching up for the remote, and cranking it up as high as it was able.

“And screams.”

And screaming is just what Bumblebee did. His back arched, the cuffs creaked, and his vocal cords strained as he screamed, body suddenly overcome in ecstasy. Knockout gave a less than flattering snort at such a display, putting the remote down, and starting to pump his own spike. Bumblebee tried to thrash, as if he wanted to get away from this (he SERIOUSLY doubted this was the case, given that he was pretty sure he heard a ‘frag yes’ in his exclamation), before Knockout tightened his straps again, forcing him into place. Bumblebee was coerced into staying still, shuddering, drooling, and mewling on the spot. His optics were completely gone to the pleasure, trying oh so very hard not to overload. Knockout would have felt bad for him, knowing that the toy was pushed right against that perfect spot, stretching that valve just right, but honestly? He was too cute for pity.

“Knockout, I’m sorry! C-come on, don’t be like this! I-I cant hold it for very long! PLEASE!”

“Tsk tsk. Here I was, thinking I was fragging a big, proud scout. No, you’re going to take what I have for you. You’re going to suffer, like I did.”

Knockout was TOO aroused by the other’s agony, feeling his spike lube itself up in his palm. He wasn't going to last very long himself, but that didn't matter. All that mattered, was that Bumblebee didn't get his licks in first. Petty? Maybe. But that’s what cute, hunky bots get for ignoring him for so long. Bumblebee thrusted against the spike, as if it’d add more to the pleasure, whimpering loudly against him.

“I-I said I'm sorry! And I REALLY am! Please, PLEASE let me overload!”

“For once, I’M going to be the one needed here. You’re going to wait until I fragging say so. Until then, squirm, moan, scream, and drool all you want.”

Bumblebee was far too clever however, and Knockout was far too obvious. This led Bumblebee to immediately know just how to play the medic. He met the other’s optics, and in a pathetic, pleading voice, he said the four words Knockout couldn't resist.

“I want you, Knockout.”

Knockout felt himself throb as soon as those words hit his audials. For a ‘defenseless’ little autobot, he was as cruel as a decepticon. Knockout snarled, hand pumping faster. He yanked at his leash yet again, relishing in how the metal creaked louder this time around.

“No. Stop that. Don't you dare.”

“I'm serious Knockout! Please! I want you to overload, right on my hood!”

It was amazing, how Bumblebee was willing to say something so lewd, so humiliating, just to get what he wanted. He was so conniving, so merciless, and oh so tantalizing. 

“Bumblebee you better s-”

That was when Bumblebee reached for the kill. Looking at him the lewdest, most eager optics he had ever seen, he let him absolutely have it.

“But I NEED you Knockout! I MISSED you!”

Knockout always hated that part about himself. The fact that he got off so easily and willingly, purely by someone who needed/wanted him around. Knockout, through gritted dentae, pumped himself as fast as his poor hand could go, before he snarled, and overloaded. His fluids not only soaked the muscle car’s hood, but all over his stupid, handsome face. It wasn’t a light load either, and Bumblebee found his chest, face, and mouth, absolutely soaked with the thick, pink, hot fluids. Knockout, as if he was angry, clawed his hand down the other’s chest, leaving quite the mark across his paint.

“Overload, you little cheat. You better make it a good one, or you are NEVER getting another.”

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice. His doorwings gave a flutter, his mouth hung open, and his hips bucked straight up, he screamed, nearly hurting his damn self as his valve cycled down onto the thick, fake appendage. Knockout watched him as he rode his overload, and felt...jealous of the toy, knowing the other felt so hot, so tight around that dumb toy. Need really was a powerful, confusing emotion.

\----------  
“Bumblebee?”

“What?”

Knockout had just finished wiping the fluids off of him, but otherwise was feeling rather lazy in his aftercare. Bumblebee didn't mind, more or less accepting the other’s physical comfort.

“You remember how you said you had that Sideswipe character with you on your little team?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Describe him to me.”

Here we go. Bumblebee rolled his optics, before choosing to rip this bandaid off now.

“He’s flashy, red, speedy, and full of himself. Just like you.”

He would have rather been at the end of Knockout’s saw, versus being underneath that glare.

“Just like me? I'll have you know, I-”

“You cut me off. Just like you, but not QUITE. One, you’re much prettier.”

Knockout seemed satisfied with that answer, practically purring as his chin rested on the other’s chest.

“Go on.”

“You’re much prettier. You can’t ever be replaced, and as much as I love that kid, I dont think I’ll ever miss him as much as I missed you.”

“Mmm...keep talking~”

Bumblebee knew the second the other buried his dentae into his neck, that his process of forgiveness wasn't done just yet. He could live with that. Afterall.

He WAS dealing with a total Knockout.


End file.
